Kapan Jadian
by Haechanie
Summary: Begini susahnya Haechan kalau tidak segera ditembak Mark. [Markhyuck]


Hari Senin itu berat bagi seorang Lee Haechan. Sama beratnya dengan program diet yang ia rencanakan sejak tahun lalu namun tak kunjung terealisasikan sampai detik ini. Setelah mengerjakan tugas semalam suntuk hingga waktu tidurnya ia korbankan, tugas yang dikerjakan kilat itu berakhir tertinggal di rumah karena pagi tadi ia bangun kesiangan. Ia asal memasukkan buku pelajaran tanpa mengecek. Padahal tugas itu terakhir dikumpulkan hari ini pukul sebelas.

Maka disinilah Haechan berada, duduk beralaskan lantai dingin di depan pintu kelas bersama beberapa teman-temannya yang bernasib sama. Ia mengusap peluh yang menetes sembari berdecak malas saat tangannya kembali bergerak menyalin barisan huruf tak teratur di buku tulis miliknya.

 _'Saya berjanji akan mengerjakan tugas Matematika dan menyukai pelajarannya sampai saya mati dan menyatu dengan tanahNya'_

Begitulah bentuk hukuman yang diberikan oleh gurunya karena Haechan dianggap tidak mengerjakan tugas. Sangat tidak berfaedah sekali manusia seperti Haechan disuruh membuat janji yang sudah pasti akan ia ingkari.

Haechan membanting pulpen hitam miliknya, ia menghela nafas kasar. Kantung mata anak laki laki itu terlihat membesar dengan rona hitam dibawahnya yang sangat kentara sekali. Haechan menguap lebar sambil menyandarkan punggung ke tembok. Ia sangat mengantuk, inginnya mengistirahatkan mata barang sejenak tapi ia takut ketiduran. Guru ekonomi yang mengajar di kelasnya bisa dikatakan yang paling seram diantara guru-guru lain. Maka ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko diberi nilai jelek pada nilai ekonominya yang memang sudah jelek. Fyi, ia selalu remidi dalam pelajaran ini.

"Kenapa diluar kelas?"

Haechan mendongkak dan tersenyum kikuk pada seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namanya Mark Lee. Kakak kelas sekaligus tetangga baru di kompleks rumah Haechan. Walaupun sudah hampir dua bulan mereka kenal, keduanya baru dekat dan mulai sering mengobrol dalam sebulan belakangan ini.

"eung...anu..itu lho hyung..." Haechan tersenyum malu. "Tugasku ketinggalan di rumah. Jadi aku di hukum dan yeah lihatlah..." lanjut Haechan sambil menunjukkan buku tulis yang baru terisi setengah.

Mark —remaja itu berjongkok menghadap Haechan. Diusaknya rambut kemerahan Haechan yang sedikit berkeringat. Setelahnya ia membaca tulisan di buku tersebut dan berkata sambil menatap Haechan.

"Kapan kau mau berjanji untuk menyukaiku dan menghabiskan sisa waktumu sampai kita bersatu lagi dalam surgaNya?"

 _Dafuq!_

Haechan malu, pipinya merah. Telinganya berdenging dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Mark Lee itu sialan. Mulut dan senyumnya yang menawan adalah kombinasi yang luar biasa jahanam. Tak mampu membalas, Haechan hanya mampu menundukkan kepala sambil berkata malu.

"Apasih Mark hyung..." ucapnya sambil mendorong bahu Mark namun kebablasan hingga membuat remaja tampan itu terjengkang ke belakang.

Mark mencubit pipi Haechan gemas. Senang sekali menggoda pemilik pipi chubby kecoklatan itu.

"Yasudah lanjutkan dulu. Nanti pulang bareng hyung tidak?"

Haechan mengangguk cepat. "Iya iya iya! Nanti lewat toko pak Oot dulu ya hyung" seru Haechan "Bubble tea coklat kayaknya enak deh. Apalagi kalau gratis" tambahnya sambil mengedipkan mata.

Mark tertawa pelan. Peka terhadap kode yang diberikan bocah itu. "Iya nanti hyung belikan" ucap Mark yang membuat Haechan mengepalkan tangan sambil berkata 'yes'. Remaja itu lalu berdiri setelah menepuk belakang celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Asal..." jeda Mark. Ia tersenyum kecil

"kau mau jadi pacar hyung"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut ia berlalu. Berjalan ke arah selatan dimana kelasnya berada. Meninggalkan Haechan yang mematung dengan jantung bertalu talu.

 **...Kapan Jadian?...**

"Hyung... tadi hyung ngomong apa?"

Haechan bertanya pada Mark sambil meminum bubble tea coklat yang tinggal setengah. Mereka berada di kedai pak Oot —nama kedai aslinya adalah 'ohh ohh tea' tapi disingkat oot oleh Haechan.

"ngomong apa?" balas Mark sambil mengernyitkan kening. Ia mengaduk thai tea greentea kesukaannya.

Huftd!

Haechan mendengus. Hanya di dalam hati tentu saja. Status mereka sekarang bisa dibilang sedang rumit. Haechan sebenarnya menyukai Mark, tapi Mark tampaknya hanya menganggap Haechan sebagai adik kelasnya atau tetangga—tidak lebih. Tapi… Mark belakangan ini suka sekali menggodanya. Perlakukan remaja itu juga berbeda dari awal-awal mereka bertemu.

Mereka sering berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, terkadang ia menunggu Mark latihan basket atau sebaliknya Mark menunggu Haechan menyelesaikan piket kelas. Jika sabtu malam mereka akan pergi ke bioskop untuk menonton film yang sedang tayang atau hanya sekedar menghabiskan sekaleng cookies di teras rumah Haechan sambil mengobrol random.

"enggak jadi deh" ucap Haechan. Ia jadi kesal. Kenapa kesannya Mark tarik ulur begini. Jelas sekali ia tadi mendengar Mark memintanya menjadi pacar. Telinganya masih sehat kok. Mana mungkin ia salah dengar. Atau mungkin Haechan kege-er an. Tidak mungkin juga kan kalau Mark suka padanya. Apalagi sampai meminta dia jadi pacarnya.

Mark mengulum senyum. Lagi lagi dicubitnya pipi gembul Haechan. "Kenapa selalu beli rasa coklat sih Chan?" tanyanya.

Manik mata Haechan berbinar riang.

"Kau tau tidak sih hyung?" kata Haechan menggebu. "Coklat itu rasanya manis. Sangat cocok untuk hidupku yang lebih banyak pahitnya ini" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Kalau hyung kenapa suka sekali sama rasa greentea? Kan rasanya pahit"

Mark terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Haechan. Dengan muka lempeng andalannya ia menjawab.

"Soalnya kau terlalu manis Chan kalau dilihat. Jadi hyung butuh sedikit rasa pahit supaya tidak kena diabetes"

 _Fvck!_

Haechan tersedak bubble tea.

 **...Kapan Jadian?...**

"Kapan jadian?"

Itu suara Jaemin —teman sebangku Haechan. Anak laki laki yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Haechan itu tertawa mengejek.

"Iya nih. Udah kaya orang pacaran aja, tiap hari berangkat-pulang bareng. Tapi status masih gitu gitu aja. Kejebak friendzone cieeehhhh..."

Mulut Renjun tak kalah pedas. Anak laki laki berambut blonde itu sedang memakan bakwan goreng yang dicocol sambal bajak. Haechan ngiler ingin makan. Tapi nafsu makannya hilang sejak tadi pagi.

"Kalau perlu kau dulu saja Chan yang bilang pada Mark hyung." Jaemin berkata sambil menyeruput kuah bakso. "Lihat tuh si Koeun udah nempelin mulu kaya lintah"

Haechan melirik kearah jari telunjuk Jaemin. Bibirnya semakin mengerecut. Disana ada Mark bersama teman sekelasnya bernama Koeun. Mereka sedang makan siang berdua sepertinya. Tawa lepas Mark yang berbicara dengan gadis itu membuat mata Haechan panas. Seperti ingin menangis tapi gengsi.

"umunack!" Jaemin berseru saat Mark menoleh ke arah mereka. Anak itu segera menundukkan kepala berpura pura memakan bakso yang sebenarnya sudah habis.

Haechan yang baru tersadar saat manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan Mark terkesiap. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

"Eh njun! Bayarin dulu ya. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Renjun. Haechan bangun dari kursi lalu berjalan meninggalkan kantin. Ekor matanya melirik Mark yang menatap langkah kakinya menjauh. Masa bodoh! Ia kesal sekali dengan orang itu.

Langkahnya tergesa gesa, sengaja ia menabrak beberapa siswa yang berpapasan di koridor guna mengenyahkan kekesalan yang ia rasakan. Haechan berhenti di gazebo belakang sekolah. Terik matahari yang bersinar membuatnya berteduh disana.

"Kalau lari jangan cepat-cepat!"

Suara orang yang sangat ingin Haechan hindari terdengar di belakangnya. Dengan kesal ia berbalik lalu menatap Mark sengit.

"Ngapain sih hyung kesini!"

Haechan menjauhi Mark dan duduk di bangku yang ada di gazebo.

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Mark sambil mendudukkan diri disamping Haechan.

"Tidak tuh."

Singkat. Tipikal Haechan jika sedang marah atau merajuk. Mark hafal sekali. Dengan lembut ia menarik telapak tangan Haechan untuk ia genggam. Ia tersenyum tipis saat Haechan tidak menolak atau menarik genggaman tangan mereka yang terjalin pertama kali itu.

"Dengarkan aku..." tukas Mark.

Haechan patuh. Keduanya bertukar tatapan mata. Kepala Haechan berdenyut nyeri dan tubuhnya mati rasa ketika Mark meraih rahangnya pelan hingga bibir mereka berjarak begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Chan—" Mark bergumam lirih. Nafasnya menerpa permukaan bibir Haechan hingga membuatnya bergidik ngeri "—you're so fucking cute."

Haechan berdebar keras sekali. Dadanya nyeri karena dentuman yang terlampau kencang. Rasanya hangat sekaligus mematikan. Maka dengan segala ketidaktahuan akan perasaan yang baru saja ia alami, Haechan meremat seragam sekolahnya kuat kuat. Betapa ia ingin mengumpat pada malaikat cupid yang menembakkan panah pada seseorang yang kini mengelus pipinya begitu lembut. Penuh sayang dan juga mendamba.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Terlalu pelan.

Debaran jantungnya bahkan terdengar lebih keras dari ungkapan yang begitu ia nantikan itu. Haechan menelan ludah gugup. Otaknya seakan melompong. Ia benar benar takut kalau ini semua hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

"Aku mencintaimu Haechan —ah"

Kali ini lebih keras dan tegas.

"Hyung ingin mengatakannya sejak awal pertemuan kita" Mark menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia tersenyum begitu tampan hingga Haechan meleleh dibuatnya. "Tapi hyung tahu kau bukan penganut cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maka dari itu kuurungkan saja dan mencoba mendekatimu supaya kau nyaman dengan hyung."

Bola mata Haechan berkilat oleh genangan air mata karena rasa haru, rasa dihargai, rasa disayangi hingga membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Dua puluh enam April dua ribu delapan belas..." Mark mengusap pipi Haechan yang basah karena air mata "Di gazebo sekolah pukul sepuluh lewat delapan" ia meneruskan sambil tersenyum begitu teduh.

Haechan bernafas tersengal, begitu mengenaskan karena bahagia serta haru yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya, euforia yang meredam kinerja otaknya hingga ia hanya bisa meremat lengan Mark kuat kuat seakan hidupnya bergantung pada hal itu saat bibir Mark menyentuh pelan sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung sadar ini jauh dari kata romantis, tanpa bunga atau boneka beruang besar"

"My one and only baby bear,

my 'soon to be' boyfriend but also my future wife,

be mine, Haechan —ah?"

* * *

fin.

Kibarkan bendera Markhyuck!


End file.
